User blog:Scarecrows/Total Drama Character Ranking
''Characters Being Ranked. Alejandro Anne Maria B Beth Blaineley Brick Bridgette Cameron Cody Courtney Dakota Dawn DJ Duncan Eva Ezekiel Geoff Gwen Harold Izzy Jo Justin Katie Leshawna Lightning Lindsay Mike Noah Owen Sadie Sam Scott Sierra Staci Trent Tyler Zoey Spoilers For Next Eliminated Female Wears Red Elimination Order '#38 - Ezekiel''' You know, there might have been a time when Ezekiel wasn't my least favorite contestant of all time. I mean, his first season, he was actually kind of a fun character and the perfect one to be the first boot of the show. The homeschool stereotype was funny and cute, and him not being aware at all that he was being sexist was a great moment for him. Sadly, his development did not end at the first season, where I would consider him a mid-tier character. Instead, the writers went on to produce one of the worst gags of all time: Feral Zeke. Honestly, this is so stupid. It's so overdone, and it was never even funny in the first place to be honest. It was random, and it became a dumb plot point that got too much screentime, when instead we could have gotten Noah screentime or Aleheather development. Needless to say, they have yet to let Zeke come back to his original form, so I doubt my opinion will change anytime soon. 33 #37 - Owen Okay originally I had Owen in spot 33, but even that felt way too generous for him. I think the only reason he was even that far up was because of how much visibility he had in the series. Then I went to do a write up on him, and it just completely pissed me off. There's not much too really write about Owen, despite him being a big character of the series and going far in all three seasons he competed in. The fact that he won the original season pisses me off, as pretty much anyone in the Top 6 would have been a better winner than him. His main gags are being naked and farting. Fantastic. Just fantastic. Neither of these things are particularly funny, and having one or both every single episode really makes them even worse. Owen is just a ridiculous character who annoys me to no end, and despite being so relevant in your face, he's seriously an awful character. Just awful. I don't think he has an major fans, and there's a reason for that. His relationship with Izzy is only cute because of Izzy, sorry not sorry. #36 - Harold Honestly, one of the few characters I just hate. He's an interesting character I guess, and not boring, but ugh I can't stand him. The nerd stereotype is done better by several other characters, though I think he might have been a geek or something. I don't know. Harold just comes off as this arrogant douche who thinks he is so great because he somehow got Leshawna and he cheated to eliminate Courtney. Neither of these things are pleasing to me, and it makes me hate Harold as a result. He causes a flaw in Leshawna's character, who should be fiercely independent. Yeah I know their relationship is different, and it "breaks the mold", but I hate it and think it's one of the dumbest most out of left field things the show has done. I think the only Harold moment I enjoyed was when he saw Heather's boobs, which was more of a Heather moment. My hate got even worse in TDWT where he felt he had to eliminate himself to defend his honor or something. No you aren't BA and never will be. #35 - Staci ' I don't know why, but I have mixed feelings on Staci. On a surface level, I feel like I shouldn't at all. She's an annoying one-note character who was always meant to be early boot fodder, and there was nothing any interest of her character being developed. Yet, I really like her design, and find her defining trait to be one of the funnier ones? Sadly, I can't justify me wanting to make her this strategic goddess, so she must be the first female eliminated righteously. She brings little to the season, and people hate her in the fandom generally I think. It's sort of hard to form an opinion on her because she is literally given little screen time and then eliminated first. In my mind, she will always be better than she actually is. '#34 - Sam ''' I've honestly never noticed how many nerd stereotypes were really on this show until I started doing this ranking. It's not really a negative thing for the show, but it definitely causes some of the characters to pale in comparison to each other. Sam is similar to Harold in that his character simply isn't a good as others that have a similar stereotype to him. To be honest, I can't stand Sam's voice actor, and his quirk was never really that interesting to me honestly? I mean being a video game addict does not allow too much room for development, and I think this sort of harmed him. His best moments were when he put the video games down. His relationship with Dakota is probably one of the more interesting aspects about him, but I never really shipped them to be honest. It was too hard of an attempt to put two completely different people together, which they have done several times already in the series, so I don't know. Dakota was the more interesting of the two, and she made his moments better. He can be a sweetheart, but overall a character I never had much feelings for either way. '''37 #33 - B A common trend with the characters eliminated earlier is that they are going to be these one-note characters without much depth or development to them. B is literally such a pointless character. I'm sure it must have sounded cool to have a character who was completely nonverbal and would only express himself through his gestures and facial expressions. To be honest, the idea can work, but they executed it horribly. First of all, his facial reactions were so limited and his main one was blank. The character was painted to be some perceived mastermind, but I don't think anybody really bought that at all. I think the writer's realized they could do absolutely nothing with his character and had him voted off. No desire exists to know more about his life or him in any shape or form. He's a bore and a dumb stereotype, and a better character definitely could have filled this spot. UPDATE: I've been rewatching Revenge of the Island, and the first three episodes did make me appreciate B a bit more. He was more expressive than I remembered, and he ended up being a positive force for the first few episodes. The part about being named Beverly is cute, and the character is really inoffensive overall. Honestly though, he might be better than I thought, but he still isn't great. The whole mastermind scheme to me doesn't make sense, and I have a hard time believing Dawn and Sam would vote him before Lightning or Scott. Anyhow, this place feels more appropriate for him. Category:Blog posts